Feature Funnies Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Chief Other Characters: * Trenton's Landlady * Ella Ferguson, maid Antagonists: * Thompson, bank clerk * John Trenton Locations: * ** ** Hanover St. Bank ** 205 Hart St., boarding house ** Southampton Station * distant station | StoryTitle4 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle5 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Brenda Mason" | Synopsis5 = Black X travels alone to China to retrieve Brenda Mason, the only eyewitness to the shooting-down of a passenger airplane, by a foreign power. He and Miss Mason narrowly escape occupied China, aboard the S.S. Tania, a refugee ship. | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = Will Eisner | Inker5_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Saki * Moki Other Characters: * Agent 27-Z * Brenda Mason * Agent K-5 Locations: * ** Small Seaport Town ** Vehicles: * S.S. "Tania", Refugee Ship | StoryTitle6 = Ned Brant | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler6_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker6_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle7 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle8 = The Clock Strikes!: "Sam Snatz, Cop Killer" | Synopsis8 = The Clock adopts a fake identity as "Sam Snatz" and pretends to murder Officer Tim Hara to get inside Tony Chukka's gang. Then he pulls out a gun, lines up Tony and Mopey, and calls in Captain Kane. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Tony Chukka ** Mopey * Joe Bledd Other Characters: * Officer Tim Hara Locations: * ** Police HQ ** O'Brien's townhouse ** 44 Downs Street, Chukka's hideout | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle10 = Archie O'Toole | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Inker10_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle11 = Gallant Knight: "Montecourt, Part 1" | Synopsis11 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) The King of Spain goes to war against the Moors, and calls in his vassals including the Duke of Montecourt, who is joined in this campaign by Sir Neville, and his self-appointed Page, Leo. One nobleman, Counte de Roche Mont, cuts a side deal with commanders of the Moors, and meets them secretly in a hideout in the hills. Sir Neville catches them at it, sends his page back to Cordova to warn the army, and engages the half-dozen enemy swordsmen. By the time Leo gets back with the cavalry, Neville has defeated all of them. | Writer11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Leo, Neville's Page Other Characters: * Duke of Montecourt ** his knights and soldiers Antagonists: * Count de Roche Mont ** his knights and soldiers * Many Moorish knights and soldiers Locations: * ** , Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle12 = Big Top | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler12_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker12_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle13 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Wolf-Eaters" | Synopsis13 = In a remote corner of Canada, Sgt Reynolds rescues explorer John Kenyon, and his small idol, from the Wolf-Eater Indians, and three white gunmen. | Writer13_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler13_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker13_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jack, pilot Other Characters: * John Kenyon, explorer Antagonists: * Wolf-Eaters, Indian Tribe * Three White Gunmen Locations: * Items: * Small Black Idol with Diamond Eyes Vehicles: * Ski Plane * Dog Sled | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 18" | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler14_1 = John J. Welch | Inker14_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle15 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle16 = Richard Manners: "Doc Eilers" | Synopsis16 = In Richard Manners' ancestral home town of Crestville, in New England, Doc Eilers murders his wealthy father to inherit his estate. Local detective Mitch can't prove that Old Eilers was murdered, but Richard Manners is visiting and Mitch recruits him to help out. Manners figures out the killer's unusually complicated murder scheme, and Mitch tackles and arrests him. | Writer16_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler16_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker16_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Manners, Richard's Dad Other Characters: * Mitch, town detective * Old Eilers ** his servant Meadows, alias Jack Brown ** two other servants Antagonists: * Doc Eilers Locations: * ** Crestville *** Eilers Mansion | StoryTitle17 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer17_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler17_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker17_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * Espionage: ** Neither Major Murdock nor Batu appear, and the entire story takes place in China. ** For no reason that is ever explained, Black X wears a domino mask in the first part of this story, then removes it later. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Mortimer Mum by Sakren (across the bottom halves of "Toddy" pages) ** Strange As It Seems: "Charles Dickens" by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "Josephine Bonaparte" by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "About That Great Track Upset" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** "The Barbarian, a Tale of Sybaris and Macedon in the year 507" (text story, part four, continued from last issue), by Robert Hyatt, illustration by Ed Cronin. The Barbarian's name is Konar. ** Toddy by George Marcoux (across the top halves of "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = * Will Eisner signs his Espionage strip as "Will Erwin" and his Archie O'Toole feature as "Bud Thomas". * In Captain Cook, the bank clerk, in London, steals fifty thousand dollars from the bank. Traveling around England with a big pile of foreign currency seems like a bad plan. | Recommended = | Links = }}